Imagine a Place
by Heeyooo
Summary: Okay Edward left Bella for the first time but came back. She took him back and he left again. Jacob leaves her so she has nobody. Or does she? What secrets is Bella Hiding? Is she even 'Bella'


**Heey it's me georgia my other Fanfic i've abandoned so ignore it, so this is my first real fanfic.**

**Thanks**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter Just my own OC's and plot line. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Imagine a Place<strong>

**Bpov.**

* * *

><p>Have you ever imagined of a place you could finally call home? Have you ever wondered when you could just stop and relax?<p>

That's what Forks used to feel like for me, it used to feel like home. With E-Edw _Him, _he used to make me happy that was of course until he ripped out my heart and left it on the forest floor i'm like a zombie now, I don't eat or sleep I find it hard to breathe Samuel fucking Uley found me on the forest floor and he should have left me there. I remember thrashing and screaming in his arms beging him to just drop me and leave me there but he woulden't he took me back to Charlie just so I could live. My life was nothing without him.

Charlie was currently yelling at me but something he said snapped me out of my reverie.

"Isabella Marie Swan stop acting like this and snap out or your goddamned catatonic state! or I will send you back to live with Renee" I was shocked to say the least Charlie was screaming at me and threatning to send me back to Renee. "Fine" My voice came out rough like someone had run sandpaper down my throat and barely came above a whisper "I'll change" Tears were streaming down my face by now.

So with that I got up and got changed into my Black designer Skinny jeans a tight band T-shirt, and my Red Stilletto's, I chucked on some lip gloss and eye liner and left. This is how I usually dress, I decided to first visit Jacob my best friend since I was young I haden't seen him in ages with Fuckward controlling me all the Goddamn time.

When I arrived I stepped out of my truck swinging my legs out first, the first thing I noticed were these tall sexy men with six packs walking towards but then I noticed that they all had these angry expressions on and they seemed to be directed at me. There were seven of them to be exact just like the cullen's I thought. Six of them walked back while one strode right up to me he seemed to take in my appearance first while i took in his, I finally noticed who it was "Jake?" My voice came out as a question.

"You shoulden't be here Isabella" wow Jake nice to see you to way to stab me in the back " Nice to see you to Jake-" he cut me off mid-sentence but his next words shattered what was left of my heart "You should leave you stupid pale face whore no one loves you or wants you here that must be why cullen left you" He sneered at me, this wasen't my Jake "JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK, YOUR A FUCKING PROMISE BREAKER ! YOU KNOW WHY? HUH! BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME AND WOULD NEVER LEAVE AND FRANKLY ENOUGH THIS LOOKS LIKE YOU LEAVING ME SO YOU NEED TO GROW THE FUCK UP AND GROW SOME BALLS TELL ME _JACOB_ DO YOU LOVE ME OR NOT" I screamed with tears pouring down my face for a second time today.

"No" That's all it took I swiftly kneed him in the balls and watched with satisfaction as he groaned in pain falling to the ground I could tell the others were shocked at how I acted I just flipped them the bird jumped in my truck and took off.

Later that night I decided to take a walk through the woods when I heard a sickly sweet voice "Oh Bella come out to play have we?" I quickly searched my boot for my wand you see I lied to a lot of people I'm not Bella Swan I'm actually Anthea Callisto Lestrange Black daughter of Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange anyway time to kill this bitch.

I searched quickly for her when I finally spotted her her flaming red curls shining in the moonlight. But I wanted this over and done with I quickly sent a Fire spell her way and the Sickly Sweet smell of burnin reached my ears.

I quickly apparated back to Charlie's house with a loud crack an took on my real form you see I am a metamorphogus. I love my true form I look sexy and beautifal My hair is Curly and a pitch Black it also reaches my butt but it's not like that filthy Mudblood Granger's hair no. My hair is more luscious anyway I have plump red-stained lips and a dark brown almost black colour for my eyes I have a small cute button nose but call me cut and I'll Crucio you anyway I have nice big breasts and a firm ass, I have long slender legs and curves in the right places.

I waited for Charlie to get home as he is just a Muggle when he came in he was shocked and diden't know who I was, I Crucioed him and knocked him out as I decied he could be my play thing when I got back

I am Sick, Dark and Sadistic. I am Also Anthea Callisto Lestrange Black and I'm on my way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so Edward had left bella for a first time came back and she took him back he then left again jake had already repaired her once Bella diden't know the wolves secret there are 7 because Leah and Seth have phased<strong>

**Review!**

**:D**


End file.
